fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
MegaBeasts
The MegaBeasts are robotic animals that appear in Project Techron. Their spirits are stored inside small SD card-like devices called Mega Chips, which Techron uses by inserting them into his Mega Tector. They allow Techron to summon the MegaBeasts' special abilties. List of MegaBeasts (in alphabetical order) Mega Antelope See also: GaoRyx The Mega Antelope is an antelope-like MegaBeast. Mega Ape See also: GaoApe The Mega Ape is an ape-like MegaBeast. No type of ape mentioned though. Mega Badger See also: GaoRaccoon The Mega Badger is a European badger-like MegaBeast. Mega Bat See also: GaoBat There are two versions of the Mega Bat. The good version of the Mega Bat splits to form a right arm & wings for Techron. Mega Bear See also: GaoCrescent The Mega Bear is a black bear-like MegaBeast. Mega Beaver See also: GaoBeaver The Mega Beaver is a beaver-like MegaBeast. Mega Boar See also: GaoBoar The Mega Boar is a boar-like MegaBeast that has a spinning joint located in its forehead & pulls a cart that is equipped with two large cannons & carries a pair of drill attachments. A drill can be attached to the joint in the Mega Boar's forehead. the Mega Boar becomes a left arm for Techron with a drill attached, with the cart becoming back-mounted shoulder cannons. For an alternate combination, the Mega Boar can form the left arm for Techron while the cart forms the back, helmet upgrade, & shoulder cannons. Mega Carp See also: GaoCarp The Mega Carp is a carp-like MegaBeast. Mega Chameleon See also: GaoChameleon The Mega Chameleon is a chameleon-like MegaBeast. Mega Cheetah See also: GaoCheetah The Mega Cheetah is a cheetah-like MegaBeast. Mega Cobra See also: GaoCobra The Mega Cobra is a cobra-like MegaBeast that can attach to Techron's right foot. It can roll into a ball & unravel into a cobra. Mega Cougar See also: GaoCougar The Mega Cougar is a cougar-like MegaBeast. Mega Coyote See also: GaoCoyote The Mega Coyote is a coyote-like MegaBeast. Mega Cow See also: GaoGaur The Mega Cow is a cow-like MegaBeast. Mega Crane See also: GaoKark The Mega Crane is a crane-like MegaBeast. Mega Crocodile See also: GaoDile The Mega Crocodile is a crocodile-like MegaBeast. It forms the torso, legs, & shoulder cannons for Techron. Mega Crow See also: GaoCrow The Mega Crow is a crow-like MegaBeast. Mega Dolphin See also: GaoDolphin The Mega Dolphin is a dolphin-like MegaBeast. Mega Donkey See also: GaoDonkey The Mega Donkey is a donkey-like MegaBeast. Mega Dugong See also: GaoDugong The Mega Dugong is a dugong-like MegaBeast. Mega Eel See also: GaoEel The Mega Eel is an eel-like MegaBeast. Mega Flamingo See also: GaoMingo The Mega Flamingo is a flamingo-like MegaBeast. Mega Fox See also: GaoFox The Mega Fox is a fox-like MegaBeast. Mega Glider See also: GaoGlider The Mega Glider is a flying squirrel-like MegaBeast. Mega Goat See also: GaoGoat The Mega Goat is a goat-like MegaBeast. Mega Gorilla See also: GaoKong The Mega Gorilla is a red gorilla-like MegaBeast that is the guardian of an island Peter, Aggie, & Data were whisked to. It was awakened from the volcano it slept in when the two pieces of the ruby were joined on an alter during three simultaneous eclipses. It attacks with flaming palm trees. It can combine with Techron to form enchanced arms & chest. Mega Hamster See also: GaoHamster The Mega Hamster is a hamster-like MegaBeast. Mega Hawk See also: GaoHawk The Mega Hawk is a hawk-like MegaBeast. Mega Hedgehog See also: GaoHedgehog The Mega Hedgehog is a hedgehog-like MegaBeast. Mega Hippo See also: GaoPotamus The Mega Hippo is a hippopotamus-like MegaBeast. Mega Hound See also: GaoHound The Mega Hound is a hound-like MegaBeast. Mega Jackal See also: GaoJackal The Mega Jackal is a jackal-like MegaBeast. Mega Kangaroo See also: GaoKangaroo The Mega Kangaroo is a kangaroo-like MegaBeast. It presumably resembles the Mega Wallaby. Mega Koala See also: GaoKoala The Mega Koala is a koala-like MegaBeast. Mega Lizard See also: GaoLizard The Mega Lizard is a lizard-like MegaBeast. Mega Lynx See also: GaoLynx The Mega Lynx is a lynx-like MegaBeast. Mega Mammoth See also: GaoMammoth The Mega Mammoth is a very large mammoth-like MegaBeast that can pull a large platform. It can transform into a centaur-like mode. Mega Manta & Mini-Manta See also: GaoManta & Mini Manta The Mega Manta & the Mini-Manta are manta ray-like MegaBeasts. Both the Mega Manta & the Mini-Manta are shown separated as well as in combinations. The Mega Manta attaches to Techron's back with its detached tail forming a large sword held in his arm. The Mini-Manta's placement, if any, on this combination is not visible nor mentioned. An alternate combination for Techron is in which the Mega Manta enhances his thorax & legs while the Mini-Manta forms the chestplate. Mega Mink See also: GaoMink The Mega Mink is a mink-like MegaBeast. Mega Mole See also: GaoMole The Mega Mole is a mole-like MegaBeast that attaches to the spinning mechanism of the Mega Swallow's arm form to create combinations for Techron. It also forms the right leg of Mega Mercury. Mega Mongoose See also: GaoMongoose The Mega Mongoose is a mongoose-like MegaBeast. Mega Orangutan See also: GaoUtan The Mega Orangutan is an orangutan-like MegaBeast. It is a brown version of the Mega Gorilla. Mega Orca See also: GaoGrampus The Mega Orca is an orca-like MegaBeast. Mega Ostrich See also: Mystic Brothers The Mega Ostrich is an ostrich-like MegaBeast that is the only MegaBeast under the possesion of Aggie & Data. To attack, the Mega Ostrich kicks its egg at enemies like a soccer ball & can also fire energy bolts from its beak. The Mega Ostrich can also combine with Hyper Data to form Hyper Data Hover Mode. Mega Owl See also: Gao Owl The Mega Owl is an owl-like MegaBeast. Mega Panda See also: GaoPanda The Mega Panda is a panda-like MegaBeast. It can run 80 kilometers per hour on top of snow. Its weapons are its claws, & it can also has a special attack in which it can shoot bamboos from its mouth. Mega Pangolin See also: GaoFangolin The Mega Pangolin is a pangolin-like MegaBeast. Mega Panther See also: GaoPanther The Mega Panther is a panther-like MegaBeast. Mega Pelican See also: GaoPelican The Mega Pelican is a pelican-like MegaBeast. Mega Penguin See also: GaoPenguin The Mega Penguin is a penguin-like MegaBeast that attaches to the spinning mechanism of the Mega Swallow's arm form to create combinations for Techron. It also forms the left leg of Mega Mercury. Mega Prairie See also: GaoPrairie The Mega Prairie is a prairie dog-like MegaBeast. Mega Rabbit See also: GaoRabbit The Mega Rabbit is a rabbit-like MegaBeast. Mega Reindeer See also: GaoRednose The Mega Reindeer is a reindeer-like MegaBeast. Mega R-Panda See also: GaoLesser The Mega R-Panda is a red panda-like MegaBeast. Mega Salamander See also: GaoSalamander The Mega Salamander is a salamander-like MegaBeast. Mega Seal See also: GaoSeal The Mega Seal is a seal-like MegaBeast. Mega Serpent See also: GaoSerpent The Mega Serpent is a sea snake-like MegaBeast. Mega Shark See also: GaoJaws The Mega Shark is a great white shark-like MegaBeast that can form the left arm for Techron. Mega Sheep See also: GaoSheep The Mega Sheep is a sheep-like MegaBeast. Mega Skunk See also: GaoSkunk The Mega Skunk is a skunk-like MegaBeast. Mega Sloth See also: GaoSloth The Mega Sloth is a sloth-like MegaBeast. Mega Snake See also: GaoSnake The Mega Snake is a snake-like MegaBeast. Mega Swallow See also: GaoSwallow The Mega Swallow is a swallow-like MegaBeast that forms a right arm for Techron with a spinning action that launches a boomerang weapon. It forms the torso, arms, & head of Mega Mercury. Mega Swan See also: GaoSwan The Mega Swan is a swan-like MegaBeast. Mega Toad See also: GaoToad The Mega Toad is a toad-like MegaBeast. Mega Tortoise See also: GaoTortoise The Mega Tortoise is a tortoise-like MegaBeast that forms the left arm for Techron. Mega Turtle See also: GaoTurtle The Mega Turtle is a turtle-like MegaBeast. Mega Wallaby & Mini-Wallaby See also: GaoWallaby & KoWallaby The Mega Wallaby is apparently an adult female wallaby-like MegaBeast with a pouch, & carries the Mini-Wallaby. The Mega Wallaby forms shoulder cannons & a left gauntlet for Techron & the Mini-Wallaby forms a right gauntlet/cannon on the combination. An alternate combination for Techron is in which the Mega Wallaby forms both the torso armor & leg enhancements & the Mini-Wallaby upgrades the head. Mega Walrus See also: GaoToppy The Mega Walrus is a walrus-like MegaBeast that forms the right arm for Techron. Mega Whale See also: GaoWhale The Mega Whale is a whale-like MegaBeast. Mega Wolf See also: GaoHowl The Mega Wolf is a wolf-like MegaBeast. Mega Wombat See also: GaoWombat The Mega Wombat is a wombat-like MegaBeast. Mega Vulture See also: GaoVulture The Mega Vulture is a vulture-like MegaBeast. Mega Zebra See also: GaoZebra The Mega Zebra is a zebra-like MegaBeast. Notes *All the MegaBeasts (except the Mega Ostrich) are based on the unseen Power Animals from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. The Mega Ostrich is based on the Mystic Brothers from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Category:Project Techron Category:Animals Category:Machines